The goal of this project is to develop a new high purity liquid and gaseous oxygen generator that could be cost effectively operated in the home of any oxygen patient, would not require expensive weekly liquid oxygen deliveries, and would allow these patients to transfill home- generated liquid oxygen into currently available ambulatory 'strollers.' The technical task involves scaling down existing air separation technology and development of reliable components which can be manufactured in quantity at low cost. Phase I goals are advanced by utilizing the results of previous internally funded work. Phase I plans are to review the process system, upgrade designs, fabricate a new set of components, and assemble them into a prototype system delivering 4 liters per minute of high purity oxygen gas and collecting 2.4 liters per day of liquid. This will lead to development and field testing of pre- production oxygen generators in Phase II which will support a commercialization program planned by Crygen Corporation with the continuing technical assistance of Cryogenic Technical Services, Inc. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: For an electric power cost of about $35 per month, the home oxygen generator provides the patient with a continuous supply of high purity gaseous oxygen and sufficient liquid oxygen for 'stroller' use up to 6 hours per day. At a projected acquisition cost of $3,600, these units offer the potential for high purity oxygen therapy at a lower cost than is presently available.